


Fallout 4 Companions React To...

by BrainBlister



Series: My collection of shitty stories (The Fallout Edition) [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Because I can :3, F/M, OH GOD WHY, Reader-Insert, not another one, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainBlister/pseuds/BrainBlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says... You can ask me for scenarios if you want to... I guess :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You wear their clothes/They wear your clothes

Deacon  
Deacon was sleeping. His mouth was open, his glasses were falling off, and his snoring sounded like a wild bear was in the room. You were nearby just looking over him while he slept while trying to figure out how to carry out your diabolical plan.... Taking his shades and wearing them! You look to your left, then your right and attempt to take them by simply just pulling them off his nose. Unfortunately he must've had those things surgically attached because the moment you even slightly brushed your fingers on the frames he swatted your hand away.  
"Hey! Hands off the specs!" He scolded  
You give him a look then ask him, "Does anyone even call them that anymore?"  
Deacon just gave you that charismatic smile of his and shrugged.

\-----

Hancock  
He had a migraine at the time and asked if you could massage his temples(He could've done it himself but you were comforting to him and that helps).  
He laid his head on your lap, you take off his hat since you figure it would be easier for you without it. You looked around for a place to put it. Not seeing really much of a better option you wear it on your head. You rub his temples and you could just tell that his tension was melting away. After a while he sat up a let out a content sigh.  
"Thanks, sunshine... Oh yeah by the way you look cute in my hat,"

\-----

MacCready  
He thought that you looked so adorable in a bandana so he wanted to see if he could pull that look off just like you do. So one day he just randomly out of nowhere approached you.  
"Can I try your bandana on?" He asked bluntly  
Before you could answer, he pulled the thing directly off your neck and ran off. Let's just say you never got your favorite bandana back and to be honest, you weren't even mad at the dork for it.

\-----

Nick  
That coat of his was so neat. Even with the patches, cigarette stains, and coolant smell. In fact to you that only added to since it reminded you of him. One afternoon he left you alone at the agency and you were in his chair peeking at files and spinning around in the seat when you noticed that, for some miraculous reason, Nick left his trench coat behind. You didn't even need to think twice before going over to it and putting it on. You stood in front of a mirror.  
"I'm crumble-bot 3000! Bah! Eddie Winter and now I'm back to being the last prototype synth!" You said in your best Nick impression.  
You were about to continue on until you heard familiar chuckling behind you. You turn and look to see Nick standing there with a plain white tee shirt on, his pants, suspenders, and his fedora.  
"If you aren't careful doll I might start think that you're a replacement sent from the institute," He said.

\--------

Oswald

The day you met him in Nuka World he gave you his top hat. You didn't start wearing it though until you started seeing him again. You hoped that he would notice and think that you looked good in it. He hasn't said anything about it, so that remains to be seen.

\------

Piper  
You and her were hanging out down by the lake. She was messing around with the bracelets on your wrist. At first it just seemed like she was absent-mindedly playing with them until she tugged one off.  
"Hey that's not yours!"  
"It is now," Piper said with a giggle.  
You gave her the stink eye, but she only kept smirking at you. Lucky for Piper though by the time the day ended you had forgotten that she even took it from you to begin with.


	2. Getting a projector to work

Deacon

“Hey, wanna come watch a movie with me?” You approached Deacon and asked

He looked at you and raised a brow, “Umm I'm not sure that's possible boss,”

You smiled at him and with mock pride said, “Well.... Since I'm so awesome I found a way to get the projector at the Starlight Drive In to work,”

Deacon gave in and went with you, expecting this to be a quick trip since he only half believed that you got a projector to work. At the drive in you pointed the projector at the wall and went through a box of films. You guys picked out a horror movie. Deacon could hardly believe his eyes when that thing flickered to life and started playing the movie. He was entertained for a while but he started getting bored since he doesn't like to sit for too long.

\-------

Hancock

When you asked him to watch a movie with you he said yes without questioning how you guys were gonna do that and got ready for your date. He showed up there a bit overdressed but you weren't complaining cause he looked good. You guys picked out a flick and sat down. About thirty minutes in you noticed that Hancock had stopped watching and was looking at you. You were about to open your mouth and say 'What? Is there something stuck in my teeth?' But you couldn't get a word out because Hancock leaned forward and stole a kiss from you.

\-------

MacCready

He agreed to watch something nonchalantly but he was secretly excited. You told him that you found a Grognak movie and that's gotta be an awesome flick, right? When you guys got there and started the movie you could finally see how happy he was to be there watching this. He got so immersed that he started talking to the movie like the characters could hear him. It was kind of annoying.

“No Grognak! Don't go in there, it's a trap!”

“Shh,” You replied putting your finger to his lips.

He 'hmphed' and pushed your hand away.

\-------

Nick

He was there when you got the projector working so you both decided to watch something. As a not-so-subtle hint you picked out a noir film with some romance in it. By the end you were bored to tears and questioning why you picked that out, Nick seemed like he enjoyed the movie.

“Hmm he picked career over his lady in the end.... Tough decision,”

“Yeah... Who does that remind me of,” You mumbled the last part

He looked at you, “What was that?

“Nothing,”

\-------

Oswald

At first he questioned why you would need to watch a movie. After all, he was the best entertainment that anyone could ever get. However, he did end up going with you. You gave him puppy eyes, so how could he say no? So over to the drive in you guys went to pick out a movie to watch. He ended up enjoying it. Oswald wasn't about to tell you that though.

\-------

Piper

She found a working projector and invited you to come watch something with her. You agreed to it since you didn't have anything better to do anyway. You began to regret because the movie Piper picked was extremely boring. She noticed that you were falling asleep and decided to make this movie more fun by making her own jokes. This made it so that you two were laughing through out the whole movie.


	3. Painting M!Companions' Nails

Deacon

He let you without a fight. He offered his hand and you got to work. Deacon kept trying to peek at what you were doing, but you blocked his vision, wanting him to wait until you were done (even though you were only painting them red). When you finally let him see them, he admired his painted nails.

“Are my hands pretty yet?” Deacon asked you.

“Yeah.... Well for ashy ape hands anyway,” You joked.

Deacon put his hand on his chest and pretended to be hurt.

“I'm just shocked! Just hurt that you would say that!” He hammed this up.

“You'll get over it,” You smiled at him.

He smiled back.

\------

Hancock

He was a bit hesitant to let you, but he agreed to do it when you said you'd do some nail art. 'Make me stand out if we're gonna do this' He'd said. You were going to do that.... Just not in the way he was thinking. You began painting his nails, evil intent in mind. You got done, he looked at and then shot you an irritated look because you put a bunch of text talk phrases on his nails to make him feel silly. You definitely accomplished making him feel like that.

He got up from his seat, “God damn (name), I can't believe you sometimes,"

He walked off into another room and you only kind of felt bad.

\-------

MacCready

He refused no matter what you offered him so you left him alone after a lot of bickering. Well..... You did until night rolled around and he fell asleep in the place you guys decided to hold up in. He had his hand hanging off of the side of the couch he slept on and you couldn't resist. You immediately went over to him and painted his nails while he slept. When he woke up and saw that his nails were pink he didn't speak to you for a week.

\-------

Nick

“My hand is metal,”

“I can paint the other hand,”

“It will make me look unprofessional in front of clients,”

“They won't care,”

This argument continued until you got a dubious 'yes' from him, which was enough for you. You painted his synthetic nails purple. Nick was inwardly screaming the whole time. He didn't want to upset you though, so he didn't say that to you. Instead he pretended to like them.

“Umm thank you.... That looks great,”

\------

Oswald

He wasn't about to let you do that. When you got near him he teleported, he started wearing gloves around you, and he would wait for you to fall asleep first. Nope, no way you were going to get him to no matter how hard you try.


	4. You're crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for another round of 'I just wrote this in one sitting... Hope this is at least decent' XD

You had just got into a fight with some asshole and they ended up taking a jab at something personal. “Your father hates you... That's why he joined the brotherhood. It makes it so he doesn't ever have to see you!” They had said to you. It hurt because you weren't proud that you had a father that would help that group of bigots instead of finding something where he could stay around you longer. You were tired, thinking too much, and ready to cry. To help you feel better you went to.....

\-----

Deacon

You go to the Railroad Headquarters so that you could get Deacon alone somewhere to vent to him about it. He ended up to be on the roof of the place, which worked for you since no one was around up there but him. You walked up to him and tried to hold it together so that you could get a word out to him. You collapsed in his arms and cried quietly. Deacon was shocked that you did that suddenly, he did eventually catch up and hold you though.

“What's wrong? Did the prices go up at the general store again?” He asked.

You thought that was kind of funny but didn't feel like laughing right at that moment, “Deacon... Someone talked about my dad,” You told him.

“Aww... Well... Don't worry about that, they're just mad because they have a small dick,” He told you.

You felt like smiling as Deacon kept giving you joke reasons as to why that person did that to you. You let him keep that up until you felt better. After that point you got up and Deacon gave you a friendly pat on the back. Then he assured you that if you felt like you needed him again then you are always free to do so.

\------

Hancock

You rush to the Old State House with tears in your eyes and slammed the door to his room open. Upon seeing you he knew immediately that something was wrong so he shooed Fahrenheit and the guards out. He turned his attention towards you and patted the spot next to him on the couch. You went over and sat next to him then he pulled you close to him.

“You're upset. Why?” He deadpanned.

“Hancock.... Someone reminded me about my father,” You said in a shaky voice.

Hancock knew about your father and just like with every other brotherhood soldier he wasn't a fan. He knew that your dad was important to you though, so he decided to set aside he hatred for a second and cheer you up.

“Well you know... Like I always say... Ain't nothing a little bit of jet could fix,” He said then proceeded to reach in his pocket to get you some jet.

When he offered it to you though you gave him a even more saddened look. Why would he offer that to help? Was he not taking you seriously? Did he just not want to deal with it? He sensed that it made you more upset however, so he put the jet back in his pocket and breathed out a sigh.

“I'm sorry that someone said that to you... Just know that he will never say something like that again as long as I'm around,” He told you.

It earned him a smile from you.

\-------

MacCready

You went to The Dug Out Inn where you rented a room for you and Mac to stay in while you were in Diamond City. MacCready was just polishing his rifle when you stumbled in and collapsed on the bed beside him. Your body was shaking and it took him until he heard you sob to realize you were crying. In that moment he felt a little uncomfortable, while he was a bit of a softy he didn't really know how to console others. So he just kind of awkwardly patted your back all the while feeling a bit bad that he can't be more help to you right now.

After a while of him just patting you on the back, you pulled him over to cuddle. If he wasn't going to say anything might as well get comfort from him being close by. He rested his chin on your head while you cried into his shoulder.

\-------

Nick

You ran to the Valentine Detective Agency. It was after hours so Ellie wouldn't be there and you knew that Nick could help the best out of everyone you knew. The old bot was at his desk not really do much when you bursted through the door.

“Nick,” You started in a weak voice then didn't finish that sentence

Nick raised a brow at you and wondered if you might have a case he needed to pick up for once.

“Umm, yeah what is it?” He asked you.

You just hugged him even if it was an awkward one with you standing and him sitting. You didn't care though, you just told him about what happened without thinking about how you were even saying it to him. Nick looked like he was startled by how frantic you were being. He was gentle though and knew exactly what to say, lucky for you.

“Look... People have always been insensitive and even more so nowadays. You just need to know that it isn't true what he said about your dad,” He told you.

\-------

Oswald

Oswald, maybe he could tell you a joke or do a magic trick. Any of his antics would help you at this point. When you found him he was in the employee tunnels at Nuka World.

"Oswald," You said quietly so that your voice doesn't crack.

He looked at you and was about to answer, but you tackled him in a hug that knocked his air out. Tears streamed down your face while you explained the situation to him. It all came out as a jumbled mess of words. Even still he was able to gather enough information to know what happened. In an out of character moment, he hugged back without saying a word to you. He was a safe enough feeling that it didn't matter that he was silent.

\-------

Piper

You went off to the Publick Occurrences office to tell Piper what happened. You knew she would listen to you if you were upset no matter what. You knocked on her door and when she answered you just simply told her that you needed someone to talk to. She nodded, sent Nat out to do something, and invited you in. The moment you parked your butt on her couch you let your tears fall and told her what happened in a shaky voice. She gave you and empathetic look and hugged you. She kept reassuring you that everything was okay, that the person was just being a jerk, and that she was there for you when you needed her.


	5. When You're Scared Of A Spider

Deacon

He was sitting on the couch in the rundown home you guys were staying in. He was starting to drift off when the sound of you screaming made him jolt up. You never screamed like that so he was armed and quick to run into the room you were in. When he found you though he dropped his weapon and screamed too when he found out why you were terrified. There sitting on the wall was a tiny orb spider.

“It's gonna kill us! Run!” He said then ran out of the room.

“Deacon! Wait! Do something with it! Don't just run!” You shouted, but he was long gone.

\------

MacCready

It was midnight and Mac had been fast asleep. Well, at least he was until you shook him awake and yelped at something on the wall that he couldn't quite see.

He turned to you and groggily said, “What's wrong,(name)?”

“The biggest fucking spider ever is on the wall!” You said to him.

His face then turned into a look of annoyance, “That's it? You woke me up for a spider?”

“Umm.... Well yeah,” You replied.

At that point, Mac flipped over and went back to sleep despite you trying to make him get rid of the spider.

\------

Nick

He was at your house for once. You guys were just lounging around, talking about nothing in particular. When you suddenly jumped up and screamed.

“Spider!”

“Spider? Where?” Nick asked you.

“There!” You pointed at it the got ready to squish it. Nick stopped you though.

“No! Don't hurt it! Most spiders aren't deadly. There's no need for you to hurt him,” He told you.

He gently chased the spider into his hand then got onto his feet. He went over to your front door the placed the spider down safely.

\-------

Oswald

He is a 200-year-old man. Absolutely nothing scared him anymore, so when he saw you scream and jump away from a tiny spider, it confused him.

"Ummm.... (name)? That spider is not gonna hurt you. Stop what you're doing, it's annoying,"

"But Oswald! It's so creepy and crawly!"

"Stop,"

\-------

Piper

You walked into her office one day to see her on her knees and just staring at the floor. You were about to make a joke about how you're glad she found Jesus because she needed him, but you found out what she was looking at. There was a black widow in the middle of her floor. You were about to scream, but she noticed and bolted up to put her finger against your lips.

“Shush (Name), I'm trying to study him. There aren't many spiders out in the wastes and I could write an article about this one if I watch him long enough,” She said then went right back to what she was doing.


	6. When you go into the funhouse at Nuka World

Deacon

He trailed behind you while you wandered the halls and corridors. He didn't make any comments until you got out of the room with the spinning floor that was surrounded by doors.

"That room was spinning. The same way a certain alcoholy drink would," He said.

You remained quiet, waiting for him to finish the joke.

"Nevermind, you make the joke. Fuck you!" He said in an amused tone.

You rolled your eyes.

\------

Hancock

You guys went into the room with many doors, he was okay.... Then you jumped onto the twirling nuka bottles, fine. Through the glowing, spinning corridors, still fine. The moment you two got to the next room though...

"Woooh! (name)! We're standing on the walls!" He suddenly screamed.

You took a good look at the room you guys were. The ground did look like you were standing on the wall of the house, with the 'ground' around you instead of under you. You would be lying if you said that this didn't make you do a double take. Eventually you did figure out that it was just tricking your eyes, and you were getting ready to tell Hancock that but he was tripping on it too much to listen. He laid on the floor and you ended up having to drag him out of there.

\-------

MacCready

He had a riot in there. It was obvious by how energetic he was, and the twinkle of childlike wonder in his eyes. He did try his best to act casual but he wasn't about to fool you with that act. Especially when it was all over and he looked at you with a smile on his face asking you if you could through it one more time. You couldn't say no.

\-------

Nick

He was calm and collected, like always. You on the other hand.....

"Ahhh! What the hell!"

"The floor is spinning! Just like it is at metal concerts prewar!"

"Why is the ground on the walls! WHY IS THE-AAAH!"

Nick had to use all his patience. Luckily he has a lot.

\------

Piper

She didn't freak out, no that would've been easy. Instead.... All that spinning and disorienting eye trick made her......

It made her....

Bleh

She vomited into the nearest trashcan.


	7. IF you were to commit suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take notice of the 'if' you didn't actually in the story.

AN: Take notice of the IF... In the story you actually didn't.

 

Deacon

He was no longer his usual smart ass quick witted self. He was now quiet and distant, this was Barbra all over again to him. Except this time he will never be the same. He will never risk getting hurt like this again.

\-----

Hancock

HOLY CRAP did he respond bad to the news. He took so many chems that, to any normal person, it may as well be a substitute for cyanide. After a while of dangerous amounts, it switched to dangerous combinations. Eventually he attempted himself, he survived it though.

\-----

MacCready

He had to deal with the pain of losing you and Lucy! It was hell! His life was hell! And now, just to forget both of you, he has to drink until he can't even lift up his pinky toe.

\-----

Nick

He was sad, he truly was. He felt like he had to put on a brave face for everyone else since... Well... Nick is always the one who has his shit together right? Not this time unbeknownst to those he comforted, he would feel the sorrow when he was alone.

\-----

Oswald

He became even more bitter and stand offish. This stung like a Cazador sting, and he made sure that the world around him knew that it did by taking it out on the people and things in it.

\-----

Piper

She stayed in her office and constantly cried silently for the first week. After that though she began a mission to learn everything about suicide. She planned to write an article because, just like she wrote in her paper, 'someone close to me committed suicide... I plan to learn as much as I can to understand why. That way I can help other know so that they don't have to go through it like I am'


	8. When you try Jet

Deacon

He was entertained for a while. What stopped him from joking with you was when you revealed that you were acting this way because you took some Jet. His mood soured and he frowned.

"Boss... You don't need that stuff to be silly.... You're already silly," He said.

You didn't know if you felt complimented or insulted.

\---

Hancock

Well, since this was his idea to begin with he was entertained when it made you comment things in a really funny way. He remained amused until you threw up and started convulsing. That night you found out that you were deathly allergic to Jet.

\---

MacCready

It made him feel betrayed. One of the things you guys promised each other was that you wouldn't use chems. Yet here you were stoned out of your mind in front of him. You had to apologize like crazy and swear to him that it will never happen again.

\---

Nick

He shook his head and told you that you don't need to do that type of thing. You didn't take him seriously, but then he started to pretty much beg you not to do it again. You agreed to that.

\---

Oswald

He glared, "Oh, so you think it's cool to trade your life for a buzz?"

He didn't even let you answer before he stormed off angrily. You assured him that you wouldn't try it again later that night.

\---

Piper

She didn't really like that you tried Jet, but she wasn't going to get on your case about it. Just as long as this doesn't become and addiction then why should she?


	9. Trapped During A Radstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on Qoutev  
> Also I would like to say that the only time I will update this story is when I have requests for it.

Deacon

 

The rad storm thundered outside of your shelter. It would seem scary to anyone on most days, except you right then. This was because your traveling companion took it upon himself to use his humor as a fly next to you ear and annoy you.

 

“Hey (name)?”

 

“No”

 

“Where do you find a-”

 

“NO!”

 

…

…

…

 

“A dog with no legs?”

 

Sigh.

\---

Hancock

 

You were hiding away from the rad storm inside an old shed. You would've been miserable if you weren't taking interest in Hancock outside. NO hat and no frock coat basking in it like he was plant preforming photosynthesis. You wondered if he was doing it because ghouls have status effects when standing in radiation. Wait why did you think about it like that? It's almost like you were in a.... No that's silly!

\---

MacCready

 

“Can we go yet?”

 

“No,” You said for the nth time.

 

Ever since an hour ago when the storm started he was acting like a bratty child. It was not helping because the nearest thing you could use to hide from it was an outhouse and you were both standing on each others feet basically. It made it so that the complaining was in your face. You could slap him really.

\---

Nick

 

He had no lungs so when you started choking on the toxic fumes he looked at you weird.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

You looked at him like that was a stupid question. Because it was god damn it! So much so that he didn't even deserve an answer. You just went off despite the toaster boyfriend's questions.

\---

Oswald

 

You were happy that you had some rad-x. Sure they tasted terrible but now you could stand outside and watch as Oswald lit like a flashlight. No like he was actually glowing! Must be an effect from the radiation.

 

“It's pretty!”

 

He sighed, “Stop,”

 

“Can I put you on a string and use you as a Christmas light?” You asked.

 

“No,”

 

“Please, it'll be fun!”

 

“No.... Stop,”

 

You scoffed, “You're no fun,”

\---

Piper

 

She was the queen of fun, especially in a 'trapped somewhere' situation. She told you stories, played a few rounds of caravan, and she even put on a play with prewar clothes that came from a closet at the shelter you were in. It made the storm disappear in no time.


End file.
